


real friends

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush on Richie Tozier, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie sends Eddie a TikTok that says “Fake friend test, if your friend doesn’t send you a video of them nutting with sound on, they aren’t your friend.” And Eddie does it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	real friends

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie sends Eddie a TikTok that says “Fake friend test, if your friend doesn’t send you a video of them nutting with sound on, they aren’t your friend.” And Eddie does it. 
> 
> The End.

Richie doesn't know how he got here. Okay, well. He _does_ know, he just didn't think he actually _would_. It all started with an innocent tik tok between friends. He had been scrolling through tik tok when he came upon one that said "Fake friend test: if your friend doesn't send you a video of them nutting with sound on, they aren't your friend."

So, naturally, he sent it to Eddie. It was entirely a joke. He didn't think Eddie would fucking. _Send one_. 

But now here he is, in his bed with nothing but the light of his nightstand lamp, staring at his phone screen in disbelief. He hasn't watched it yet. He can't. Right? All he can see is the thumbnail of the video with Eddie's hand wrapped around his own cock. And like, that's fucking a lot already. So maybe he _can_ watch it, right? He's already seen his dick at this point, it wouldn't hurt to see the full video. And Eddie sent it, so he expects Richie to watch it. Right?

So Richie does what he knows he shouldn't, and he clicks on the video. Eddie's dick immediately fills his screen, and Richie lets out a shaky breath as he hovers over the play button. There's no turning back once he hits play. But really, there's no turning back _already_ , he figures, so it doesn't hurt to at least get the full experience.

He's got his headphones in, and _thank god_ he does, because Eddie is _loud_ ; something Richie always wanted to know but never actually expected to learn. He can hear the slick sounds of Eddie's fist pumping up his cock and the string of moans he's letting out as his hand moves erratically. Eddie's dick is soaked with precome, and suddenly Richie wishes he could taste him. He wonders if there's a tik tok about real friends letting you suck their dick. Maybe he can find one and get an excuse to get Eddie in his mouth. Richie is quickly brought back to the video in front of him when, with a long grunt and mumbled _oh, fuck_ , Eddie is coming all over himself. 

He watches the white ropes of Eddie's cum shoot over his hand and lower abdomen. He watches the way Eddie's stomach is moving quickly with his fast breathing. He watches Eddie stroke himself through his orgasm, only pulling his hand away when it gets to be too much.

But more importantly, he _hears_. He hears how Eddie sounds when he comes completely undone. And, fuck, that's all Richie ever wants to hear. He's never going to be able to fuck anyone else now that he knows how perfect Eddie sounds. 

He knows he's hard now, can feel it in his boxers. But he's already crossed so many lines, and jerking off to a video of your best friend coming all over himself seems like it would actually be _too far_. So he resolves to just wait. Maybe he can will his boner away.

He clicks out of the video to another text from Eddie.

_Guess I'm the only real friend here????????_

Wait.

Does Eddie actually _want_ to see Richie? Is that what he's saying? Richie just sends a quick _fuck_ in response while his mind implodes. And then, before he can wrap his head around what's actually fucking happening, his phone rings. 

It's Eddie.

Richie answers, trying not to sound absolutely breathless and whipped.

"Hey, Eds."

"Dude, I just sent you a video of me jerking off. You're not gonna reciprocate?"

"Sorry I didn't just have one on my phone. I'll record the next time I'm thinking of your mom," Richie deflects.

"Shut up, asshole. And I didn't just have one on my phone. Do you know how stupid it is to just keep videos of your dick on your phone? I recorded that after you sent me that tik tok."

Richie sucks in a breath. He can feel his dick twitch in his pants, thinking about the fact that Eddie _just_ got off. And that he got off, more or less, _for Richie_.

"You-you just jerked off?" Richie asks. He doesn't know how to proceed here. There's no handbook for what to do when your best friend that you're kind of (definitely) in love with wants to see you jerk off.

"Yeah. So the question is, are you gonna let me see you come or do I have to stick to my imagination?"

Stick to his _imagination?_ Has Eddie been imagining Richie jerking off? 

Richie was harder than he had ever been in his entire life. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and palmed himself, letting out a quiet moan that didn't escape Eddie.

"Are you touching yourself for me, Richie?" Eddie asked, and Richie was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

"Y-yeah, I am, Eds."

Eddie's quiet for a moment, and Richie moves his hand slowly, unsure of what to do next.

"You wanna know what I was thinking about in that video?"

"Oh _fuck_ , yeah," Richie answered, breathless already. Now he was moving his hand at a steady pace, twisting his wrist when he got to the head of his cock. And maybe imagining it was Eddie. He figured they were _way_ past it being weird if he thought that.

"I was thinking about you. Thinking about how big your cock had to be, how it could probably split me open. How I'd have to _really_ prep myself. Take four fingers. Or, fuck, how _you_ could prep me. God, your hands. Your fingers are so fucking thick and long. You could probably make me come with just your fingers."

Richie groaned. "Yeah? You wanna come on my fingers, Eds? You know if you do, you're still gonna have to take my cock."

Eddie let out a moan that told Richie he was touching himself again.

"I'd come again, Rich. I know you could make me. I'd come as many times as you wanted."

"Oh, fuck, baby. Don't make promises like that. I'll, fuck, I'll _wreck_ you. You think you could come untouched on just my cock?"

"Yeah, fuck. Anything for you. God, I'm so close again."

"You make so much noise, Eds. So loud for me. Does your entire dorm know when you're getting off? You're so loud for me."

"N-no. I'm normally quiet. I was, _fuck_ , I was louder. Wanted you to hear me," Eddie whimpered.

And fuck, that gets to Richie. He has to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. He's not ready for this to end, not yet. But the thought of Eddie being louder for Richie, just so that Richie could hear him, that was _so much_.

"Fuck, Eds. I wanna get you under me, hear these sounds in person, take you apart," Richie moans. Eddie sucks in a sharp breath, and for a second, Richie thinks he went too far. "God, yeah. I want that. I want that so bad, Rich."

"Yeah? You want me to open you up, fuck you into the mattress? Take you in my mouth? I saw how wet you get, baby. Your dick was soaked. You want me to lick the puddle of precome off of your stomach?"

"Holy _shit_ , Richie. Yeah, yeah. So bad. I want that so fucking bad," Eddie whimpers. Richie's so unraveled at this point, so close to coming. He speeds his hand up, getting erratic.

"Are you close, Rich? I wanna see you come. Switch to facetime for me, baby," Eddie asks, and who is Richie to deny him? He presses the button to switch the call to facetime and is met with Eddie's face, blissed out and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Richie wants to see that face for the rest of his life. Richie groans.

"You're so hot, Eds. I've wanted this for so long, god."

"Come on, Rich. Let me see your dick. Let me watch you come. Want you to come for me," Eddie begs, and Richie can hear his slick fist moving on his cock, can hear how close Eddie is.

Richie switches his camera to the outside, bringing his dick into frame. Eddie lets out a whorish moan when he sees it, says, "You’re even bigger than I thought, fuck. I'm gonna really have to prepare if I'm gonna take you," and that's what does it for Richie. He comes all over his hand, listening to Eddie's moans and begs as he does. 

"Fuck, Rich. I'm coming again, I'm coming for you," Eddie whines, and Richie gets to listen to his moans get louder and more desperate, and he loves it. He wants to hear it in person, in high definition.

Richie's breathing is rapid, uneven as he comes down from his high. He listens to Eddie's breathing over the phone, which mirrors his own. 

"So," Eddie breathes out, "that happened."

"Yeah, uh, I guess it did. Who knew all it would take was a tik tok for me to get to see your dick," Richie laughs. The line is quiet for a minute, and Richie is pretty sure the horny haze has left Eddie and that he's about to start freaking out. It was nice while it lasted, at least. He's preparing to deflect with some sort of humor when Eddie speaks again.

"Richie, did you, uh. Did you mean what you said?" Eddie asks, and he sounds so hesitant, so scared. So vulnerable. 

"About wanting this for a long time? Yeah, I did. I really did, Eds."

"Me too, you know. When you sent me that tik tok, I figured it was a joke but. I wanted it to be real. And thinking about you wanting to hear me come, even as a joke, that did it for me. I got hard so fast, and I just had to record it. Had to send it to you, even with the risk."

"I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I never thought you would, but this was definitely the best case scenario," Richie says through a light laugh.

"Yeah, it definitely was. We should, uh, do it again. Maybe in person, if you want. We don't have to, though, if-" Richie cuts Eddie off. "I want to. So bad."

"Oh, thank god. I was scared this was just gonna be a one time thing for you," Eddie said as he let out of a sigh of relief. 

"Eds, come on. You could never be a one time thing." And maybe that's a little much for Richie to say, but. He means it. He really does.

They sit in silence on facetime for a while. Richie watches Eddie's face, sees how calm he looks in his post orgasm haze. He could watch him for hours.

"So, does this mean I get to take you out on a date now?" Richie risks. He figures this could just be a sex thing for Eddie, which is okay; he'll take what he can get, but he might as well ask for more. Today seems to be his lucky day, after all. "But, uh, if you just want this to be a sex thing, that's okay."

"Richie. I would love for you to take me out on a date," Eddie answers with so much sincerity in his voice that it makes Richie's heart swell. "Just name the time and the place and I'm there."


End file.
